


My Lily

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Beating, Blood, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Severus becomes a little too possessive over Lily.





	My Lily

Severus was very possessive over those he cared about. The problem was that there were only two people he cared for, those being Lily Evans and himself.  
Even as a kid, he would watch Lily from afar, stalking her every move. 

Once they started school together, Severus started to get jealous of her friends. They started to drift apart, and he hated it.   
As they got older, Severus noticed all the looks the other guys would give Lily. She was growing into a very attractive young woman, and it only increased his jealousy. 

When catching up to her in the hallway, Severus asked Lily to please refrain from initiating friendships with any male student.   
This was the first sign of his growing obsession.   
The second sign came when Lily started to get close to a fellow Gryffindor. Severus noticed how close Lily walked with him, and the smiles they would give each other. 

Once Lily was by herself, Severus grabbed her arm and took her to the side. He reminded her about having male friends, digging his nails into her arm while saying it. 

Lily stopped talking to Severus after this confrontation. She actually got even closer to her fellow Gryffindor classmate.   
Severus was livid.   
He tried to talk to Lily, but she was always accompanied by someone. She was never by herself now.

Severus thought of ways to get her alone. He needed to tell her that she was his, and his alone.   
He thought about hurting Lily's friend, but he was always with his friends.   
Severus noticed that the only time Lily would be alone was while she used the bathroom.   
There was one that she always used, and it was always after her second lesson. 

Waiting in the first stall, Severus rehearsed what he was going to say to Lily. He was going over it for the third time when he heard the familiar jingle of her bracelets.  
He heard a stall door being locked. The sound of her pee hitting the toilet filled the room.   
Severus waited until the toilet was flushed to get out of his stall. 

Lily opened her stall door and jumped back as she saw Severus' reflection in the mirror. She was about to yell at him to get out when he placed a silencing charm on her.  
"I only want to talk..." Severus told her.   
Noticing that Lily was reaching for her wand, he quickly disarmed her, throwing it across the bathroom floor.   
Lily then tried to run towards the exit, but Severus cut in front of her and pushed her to the floor.   
He noticed the grimace in her face and saw that she had landed on her hand, fracturing her wrist.   
Lily was screaming, but no sound came out.   
She tried to sit up, but Severus pushed her back down. 

"Relax, all I want you to do is to stop talking to Potter."   
Lily shook her head, and spat on Severus' face.   
After wiping his face with his sleeve, Severus stood Lily up and pushed her into the closest stall.   
He then kicked her down and shoved her head into the toilet.   
Lily was flailing her arms, trying to push herself out.   
"Are you going to stop talking to other guys?"   
He released her grip so she could respond.   
Coughing, Lily shook her head again.   
Severus placed his hand over her head and pushed it once more into the toilet.   
Lily struggled less this time, which caused Severus to raise her back up sooner than expected.   
Lily elbowed him hard in the face, making him fall back.   
She then got up and tried to get out of the stall.   
Severus grabbed her leg as she walked over him and pulled it, causing her to fall face first into the bathroom floor. 

Severus rolled her over and saw that her nose was broken. Lily was bleeding all over the floor.   
Severus stared at his precious Lily.   
He knew that she wasn't going to stop talking to that Potter boy. These events had confirmed it.   
If he couldn't have Lily, then no one else could.   
She was unconscious from the fall, so killing her was easy.   
Severus covered her nose and mouth with his hands until her chest stopped moving.   
Checking her pulse to make sure she was really gone, he slipped out of the bathroom, unnoticed by anyone.


End file.
